Batman: The Caped Crusader (TV Series)
Batman: The Caped Crusader is an upcoming American Animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman. The series is set to air in the United States on Cartoon Network Starting in Spring 2016, as part of their DC Nation Block. It is the replacment for the previous television series, Beware the Batman . It was confirmed in 2015 that the show was in development. Batman: The Caped Crusader ''is currently produced by Warner Bros Animation. At the beginning of the Series, Bruce Wayne learns fighting techinques after his parent's death. He's foreced to confront his past and save Gotham's Future from the criminal underworld and its mysterious yet deadly supervillians. As the Series goes on, he is forced to make tough decisons and makes allies, both which will affect what happens in the Final Battle againest Good and Evil. The Series is broadcasted in North America on the cable channel Cartoon Network. 'Bruce Wayne/Batman' '''Bruce Wayne' is an orphan billionaire from Gotham City. He's a philantropist, a playboy, but he has many sides. When he was 10, his parents were killed by a man named Joe Chill. Bruce was unable to let go of his parents death. He lived in Gotham, learning how to fight when he met a woman named Andrea. When she mysterious left, that was the last straw. He becomes a symbol of hope for the people of a broken down, dead, and dark city. Vowing to rid his home of Crime and corruption, he uses his resources, allies, detective skills, and strenght to become the Caped Crusader. Alfred Pennyworth Alfred Pennyworth was the Thomas and Martha Wayne's butler, but after they died, he became Bruce's. Being his " guardian ", Alfred helps to give advice, tips, and infomation to help Bruce while he is the Batman. A part of him wishes he had moved from Gotham with Bruce to help him escape. He blaims himself for the creation of the Batman. James Gordon James Gordon is the Commissioner who has always lived in Gotham City. He's one of the cops that that has not been corrupted by the Mob or someone else. Once Batman arrives in Gotham, he believes the city has gone mad, and attempts to arrest him many times. Well that is, until Batman saves Gotham. Then on, he becomes a powerful ally. Roman Sionis/Black Mask Roman Sionis is, or rather was a business executive who has a deep hatred of Bruce Wayne to the point where he tries to kill him. After his parent's death, he got their business's fortune. However, he was unwise and bankrupted it. Bruce saved the company, but Sionis vowed to hate him forever. A while later, he would take the name Black Mask and decide to destroy Gotham and Wayne Enterprises in his fury. Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow Johnathan Crane is a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, who previously worked at Gotham University. He wants to know how the Human Mind of Criminals (and Vigilantes) work. So, during his studies, he creates a powerful " fear gas " that makes people see their worst fears. At some point, he goes mad himself, and becomes a psychopath criminal bent on making all of Gotham see their worst fears until it rips itself apart named Scarecrow. Man-Bat Dr. Kirk Langstrom, was a scientist studying bats. He wanted to give humans a bat's sonar sense, but he had to test the formula. When the funding ran out, he tested himself and became a monster. Victor Zsasz Victor Zsasz is a serial killer from Gotham. The Mad Hatter A mad man at heart, the Mad Hatter was originally named Jervis Tetch. But when he found that the love of his wife, Alice was dating someone else, he went mad and vowed to make everyone in love suffer. He likes to trap people in his madhouse and can mind control people. This version of the Mad Hatter is based on Jigsaw. Killer Croc Waylon Jones is a former crocodile wrestler turned into a criminal deformed by a birth defect. He was abused by people in Gotham and went bad. He lives in the sewer under the name Killer Croc. The Ventriloquist The Ventriloquist is a sad criminal who has multiple peronality disorder. His actions are influenced by his puppet, Scarface. When Scarface is in power, he's a dangerous yet ruthless crime boss. The Reaper The Reaper 'is a mysterious vilginate connected to Bruce Wayne's past. 'Anarky A 13 year old teen boy whose mission is to give hope to Gotham and reshape society so there will be no more war, disease or sadness. Anarky 'is also a very good hacker. 'Clayface Clayface was an actor who was driven mad when he heard of a re-make of the classic horror film he had starred in, The Terror. Adopting the persona of the film's villain "Clayface", he became a serial killer targeting the cast and crew. He was eventually stopped by Batman. 'Episodes' :: Main Article: Complete List of Batman: The Caped Crusader Episodes ''Rise of the Caped Crusader'' Rise of the Caped Crusader is a special American animated television movie that takes place before Season 1 and acts as the pilot for the series. It deals with Bruce Wayne becoming Batman and fighting against Black Mask. A theme in the movie is vengenance. ''Season One: Fear (2016) Gotham is under the protection of the Dark Knight. After the disaster that shook the city, Batman is back and is fighting injustice and crime. Along the way, he meets many enemies, especially one enemy, Scarecrow who seeks to destroy all of Gotham using fear. There is a total of 13 episodes in this season. ''Season Two: Darkness (2017) TBA ''Season Three: Redemption (2018) TBA ''Season Four: Revelations (2019) TBA ''Season Five: Endgame (2020)'' TBA Category:Batman: The Caped Crusader Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Batman: The Caped Crusader Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows